Raven's Blood
by WRD0hasaform
Summary: Rue's primal instinct is to protect the one she loves, so when Ahiru steps in and tries to give him his heart shards, She decides to take matters into her own hands. Set before episode 13. Rated T for language and fighting. This is my first fanfiction, please r and r.


Once a upon a time, There was a girl who fell in love with a prince who had lost his heart and would do anything to make him love her and only her. As time passed, Someone came in her path and she couldn't have that. Now could she, No. Will she succed in making her prince lover her and only her or will she lose him to another.

In a room of darkness stands Rue, her eyes filled with hatred and hurt. "He's mine tutu, you want to return his heart to him but he will only love me." "I will destroy you from the inside out." Rue lamented as she dropped a necklace in a pool of raven blood, the usual blue colour tinting itself and merging with red before turning to a deep magenta, a feeather appearing in it briefly before dissapating. "Just you wait tutu, just you wait." The brunette sighs as she places the necklace in a small white box wrapped in a yellow bow, smirking as she walked out of the room and into the sunlight that is day.

"Ahiru!" The small red head turns around as she wanders down the hall for class, her initial reaction scared but softening as she noticed it was Rue. "I have something for you." The taller girl says as she hands her the small box, Ahiru's eyes widening , her mouth agape. "F-for me?" The small girl stuttered as Rue nodded before helping her put it on, a smirk appearing on her face as she clasps it around her neck. "It looks lovely on you." Rue coos as Ahiru looks up at her, her bright blue eyes glittering in happiness while her dark red ones glinted with devilish delight. "Don't be late for class, We are doing partners again today." The taller girl said as she walked off to class, the smaller nodding before running to catch up.

As everyone stretched at the bar, Fakir had noticed a different glint from Ahiru's figure, walking over to find out. "Idiot, what's that around your neck?" His voice coming off harsh but soft as well. "Well for your information, Rue gave this to me." Ahiru said triumphantly as she fingered the small jem on her neck, smiling before turning back to the bar and continuing her stretches. Fakir sneered before scoffing a whatever, turning on his heel and procedding to stretch along with Mytho.

"Now class, Today we will be partnering up...The advanced class and beginners class." Neko-sensei piped as he joyously danced around, the students oooh as the advanced class stepped in, Rue standing elegantly in front. "Alright class, Let us begin...Rue choose your partner." Rue smiled as she scanned the room, her eyes smirking as she found her target, her hand rising, everyone's eyes widening as her finger pointed out. "M-me?" A squeaky voice calling out in surprise, as did everyone else including Pique and Lillie who went off into a fit of complete rambling before Pique covered her mouth.

"Come Ahiru, I want to dance with you." Rue said as she held her hand out, Ahiru nervously walking through the crowd of students before placing her hand in Rue's, who spun her around to face the class. "O-okay, well class pick your partners." The other students began picking out their partners, Fakir pairing up with Mytho and all the oher students pairing off together. "Let us begin." Neko-sensei said as the peguin at the piano began to play, His golden cat eyes stared at the students danceing.

Ahiru watches as Rue spins around, her hand stretched to her, pulling her to spin as well, their legs outstretched and feet pointed. "Jump." Rue commanded, the smaller nodding before jeteing across the room before Rue caught her in her arms; the class gasping at the beauty of it all. Rue spun her once more before both bowed together en pointe and turning apart from each other. The other students clapping as they finished, Neko-sensei clapping as well as he walked toward Ahiru. "Miss Ahiru, it seems that you are improving...Keep it up." The small red head nodded as she turned to see Pique and Lillie cheering, Fakir standing clapping a little along with Mytho, Rue smirking slightly as she walked out of the dance room and to the locker room.

"Ahiru, Youdidsowellican'tbelieveit!" Pique said in a jumbled mess as she, Ahiru and Lille walked to the locker room as well. "T-thank you.." The smaller said as they changed into their normal uniforms, Ahiru pulling the necklace out and touching it. "Who'dya the necklace from, Fakir? Pique asled asked as she pulled on her shoes, her eyes twinkling in jealousy and curiousity. "U-um, Rue gave it to me." Ahiru answered as she took her hair down from its bun, slipping on her shoes and turning to leave. "Mmmh, well see ya." Pique said as her and Lillie walked down a seperate hallway, Ahiru waving bye before wandering down a hallway.

Little did she know, a pair of red eyes watched her as she walked, a smirk of a smile came from the shadows. "Just you wait Tutu." Rue's voice called out softly, her hands stretched out figurately wrapping around Ahiru's small form and closing over it. "Karasu no ketsueki ga anata o hikitsugimasu, anata wa watashi no aisuru hakucho hijoshiki ikimasu. To anata ga aisuruhito o kizutsukeru koto ni narimasu. Hijoshikina." Rue chanted to herself over and over as she walked into the garden's gazebo, her raven side becoming evident.


End file.
